Harold Saxon
Origin The Time Lords resurrected the Master to use him in the Time War. He won the battle over Keetol and continued to fight in multiple other battles. At some point he regenerated into his 17th incarnation, the War Master. He fled when the Dalek Emperor took the Cruciform, and used a Chameleon Arch to turn himself into a human known as Yana. He started work on the Utopia project with fellow Scientist Chantho in order to save the remnants of the human race. During a visit from the 10th Doctor, Captain Jack and Martha Jones, Martha drew his attention to his fob watch, breaking the perception filter placed on it. Professor Yana opened the watch, causing him to become a Time Lord once more. He opened the gate to the facility, letting the Futurekind in, and began destroying Yana's lab. Chantho pulled a gun on him, but he electrocuted her with a power cable. She used the last of her strength to shoot the Master, before dying. The Master entered the TARDIS and regenerated, before attempting to steal the TARDIS. However, the Doctor fused the TARDIS coordinates onto 2007, causing the TARDIS to land in that exact year (give or take 18 months from Spring 2008, with his arrival being around November 2006). The Doctor repaired Jack's vortex manipulator, and the trio escaped, following suit. The Master took on the alias Harold Saxon and after posing as Minister of Defence, became a popular politician, launching the Archangel Network in order to hypnotise Earth into thinking that he really was Harold Saxon. He soon married his wife, Lucy, and was elected Prime Minister. On his first day, he secretly gassed the Cabinet and made a televised speech saying that he had been contacted by the 'Toclafane', in actuality the cyborg remnants of the humans that never reached Utopia. He turned the Doctor's TARDIS into a paradox machine and loaded it on board UNIT Carrier ship Valiant. The Master then ordered the Toclafane to assassinate the US President, and captured the Doctor and his companions. He then ordered the removal of 10% of the population. In the confusion, Martha escaped. Saxon ruled Earth for an entire year before being defeated by the Doctor when he reversed time to 1 year ago, just after the President was assassinated, and handcuffed the Master. Lucy Saxon then shot the Master. He refused to regenerate, and died in the Doctor's arms. The Disciples of Saxon attempted to bring the Master back to life in 2009, and mostly succeeded, but the Disciples were all killed. Billionaire Joshua Naismith captured the Master and had him mend the Vinvocci medical machine. He broke free and ran inside the machine, sending out a pulse that transformed every human on Earth into identical copies of the Master. The Master then broke the time lock on Gallifrey and brought the Time Lords back. Rassilon came through the medical machine and transformed every human back. Rassilon prepared for the Ultimate Sanction, and revealed that he was responsible for the drumming in the Master's head. The Master attacked the Lord President and together they, along with Gallifrey, were dragged back into the Last day of the Time War. The Master enacted his revenge on Rassilon in a fierce battle, that ended with Rassilon's regeneration. The Master then managed to escape in his TARDIS... Paraphernalia * Laser Screwdriver * Signet Ring * TARDIS Category:Time Lords Category:Incarnations of the Master Category:Canon